Class 202: Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire
by honeybear8342
Summary: Another 202 adventure! Buckle your seat belts, and get ready! A group of 32 girls who know the future, and are in a magic school? Not a good sign. Join 202 as they battle against the enemy, while saving Hogwarts! Romances (A lot, almost each girl will get a boy)! Do give this story a try! :)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts**

**So hi guys! Another 202 adventure! This will start from the fourth book (The Goblet of Fire). There will be romances between some Hogwarts students and girls in 202. There will be lots of randomness too! The story will be quite informal and funny! Do follow/favorite/review! :D**

* * *

"Qimin, can you stop reading fanfic?" Claire yelled, conveniently offing my ipad.

"Claire!" I screamed, and on my ipad again. Come on, the boy and girl just kissed, I can't miss that part!

"It's so quiet." Jingzi suddenly said,

"Ok, so let's talk about this fanfic. So right, Neville like this girl. And then another boy like that girl. But the girl-"

"SHUT UP!" Jingzi, Esther, Yy and Claire yelled at the same time.

* * *

"Hence, NO2 is a compound, and this compound..." I yawned, and on my iPad, starting to read fanfic. Tillie was playing smurfs beside me, and Claire was doodling on her notebook. All in all, no one was paying the teacher any attention.

We had changed seating arrangement this week, and I was seating beside Tillie and Claire.

"What time lesson end ah?" I asked Tillie. "9.35." She shrugged, and started planting blueberries. I rolled my eyes, and continued reading fanfic. This time, the boy was trying, and failing, to ask the girl out.

"Ding ding ding ding." The bell rang, and I cheered in my head. Finally.

"Good bye Mrs Chang. Have a nice day Mrs Chang." I bowed along with everyone, and sat down again. I yawned, and stretched. Next period: Chinese. I groaned.

Tillie nudged me. "Qimin, so right, when it's negative sign, the atom move to the next-"

She never finished her question. There was a flash of blue light, and I felt as though I was being sucked somewhere.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" I yelled, wildly slashing everywhere and screaming. What the hell is happening?! I felt a golden light surround me, and I almost fainted. How is it that weird things _always_ happen to me?

"Qimin, you there also ah?" Yy yelled through all the noise.

"Thank goodness I'm not the only one being suck into air!" I screamed back.

"Qimin, shut up!" Claire joined our conversation using her, well, normal greeting.

"Chill Claire! I haven't even start screaming yet!"

There was a flash of white and black, and when I opened my eyes again, I realise I was heading toward marble floor. Marble floor?! What?! I don't want to die yet! I want to get a boyfriend, marry!

"I don't want to die!" I screamed, as I headed towards the floor. "Arghhhhhhh!" This time, I'm not the only one screaming. The whole class was screaming.

I heard a deep voice yell something, and the next moment, I'm slowing down. Basically, I flown and landed gracefully on the floor. Yy smacked face-first onto the floor. Esther, while laughing her head off, had to help her up.

"Ummm...guys? I don't think we are in Singapore..." I slowly said. I looked around. Why is it that this place looks like Hogwarts? I looked in front of me. Holy shit, there are 4 long tables in front of me. Don't tell me...

"Ladies, may I ask the reason for your...ah...sudden arrival?" A deep voice said.

I slowly turned around. Don't let it be, don't let it be... "Dumbledore?!" Arissa yelled, and I feel like fainting.

"Severus Snape... Hagrid..." I muttered all the teachers' names fervently, and stared at them.

"Freaking hell! Don't tell us we are in Hogwarts!" I yelled at Dumbledore, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, my lady, all of you are at Hogwarts. The one and only Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Chapter 2: The Sorting**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"What?!" That was the first thing that I shouted. "That is so freaking awesome!" That was the second thing I shouted, and everyone looked at me as though I'm a freak.

"What? I mean, coming to Hogwarts is like a Fangirling's dream come true." A dreamy expression spread across my face. Seriously, I'm in the Harry Potter books!

"Omg, Qimin, please don't start fangirling..." Claire face-palmed, and groaned. "If you fangirl, I'll slap you."

"Girls, while all of you are having this interesting conversation, will anyone care to explain to me what is going on?" Dumbledore cut in, a bemused expression on his face.

"Um...sir? Teacher? Ug whatever. So, professor, we actually come from another world. In our world, your stories are a book for us. So a lot of us know what is going to happen, and know the future. Hence, we are either sent here to save you all, or are on a quest." I said without stopping, and everyone clapped.

"Qimin, so chem. Where did you learn that?" Claire asked, looking at me, surprised.

"I read so many fanfics, I already memorised this line. Almost every fanfic has this line." I shrugged, and gave her a I'm-Awesome sign.

"Well, I've certainly been informed of your arrival. Now let the sorting hat say everything." Dumbledore declared, spreading out his hands. Wait, what? He knows about us? Then why is he so surprised just now?

At once, the whole school started buzzing. I looked at everyone, and spotted many faces. Harry potter, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Malfoy. I took in a deep breathe, and breathed out. This is going to be fun.

Just then, with a wave of his hand, Dumbledore summoned the sorting hat, and placed it onto a high stool. A wave of excitement hit me! I'm going to be sorted!

I tiptoed to get a good look of the sorting hat. It certainly is shaggy, and my mom would have thrown it if she saw it. It (or he?) opened its mouth, and began to recite.

_Many years have come along,_

_with nothing much to really think about._

_Yet the future decides at the hands,_

_of 32 future-knowing girls._

_House must unite,_

_wars must be won._

_Friendships will be made,_

_romances will be kept._

_And now without further ado,_

_let the sorting begin._

_Now girls do not be afraid,_

_I do not bite,_

_I only seek._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

I clapped along with everyone else. Wow, this is exciting, though things are really moving too fast for me.

"Oh and girls, meet me in my office later. We need to talk." Dumbledore winked. "Now let the sorting begin!"

"Arissa R!" Arissa eagerly jumped onto the stool, and crammed the hat onto her head. A moment later... "Gryffindor!" I clapped and cheered with everyone. No surprise there.

"C Ruirui!" Ruirui was basically bouncing onto the stage with excitement. "Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled, and the blue table cheered. No surprise either, Ruirui is quite smart.

"Charlotte L!"

The names continued on and on. I'm the second last to be called, as my surname is Z. I waited with bated breathe. I want to be in Ravenclaw, but will I qualify?

So here is the remaining list:

Charlotte: G

Geogia: S

Esther: G

Lina: G

Anna: H

Jmin: R

Lyn: S

Tillie: G

Rachel: R

Mira: S

Tling: H

Corina: H

Danny: G

Shanice: H

Xia Xue: G

Dapne: G

Bana: G

Yy: G

Stephanie: S

Elyn: H

Tiny: G

Jingzi: R

Chloe: H

Jane: G

Fait: H

Claire: G

Yinha: S

Dilu: G

"Z Qimin!" My name was called, and I shakily run to the stage. I eagerly crammed the hat onto my head, and waited with bated breathe for the hat to start to talk to me.

"Ummm... Not a bad mind. There's courage, yes, there is, you're willing to die for your friends and family. Hardworking, definitely, and yes, a thirst to prove yourself. Talkative, and crazy sometimes... Hm... Clever, yes, clever... Well, it better be... RAVENCLAW!" I gasped, and took off the hat, feeling super happy.

"Awesome!" I yelled, and hurried towards the Ravenclaw table. "Yeah Jingzi!" We high-fived each other, and settled down. Now is Zhu zhu's turn.

The hat was on Zhu zhu's head for 5 full minutes. Then, it shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" I jumped up, and hugged Zhu zhu. Wow, we are in the same house! I can't believe it!

"Everyone, please settle down. I only have two words to say to you. Tuck in." Dumbledore said, and I clapped with everyone else, positively beaming.

I gasped as food and food appeared on the plates. Holy cow, this is awesome! I started shoving all types of food onto my plate, Jingzi gave me a face.

"What? I'm growing..." I sweetly replied back, my mouth full of food.

"Qimin ah... I got nothing to say." She tutted and continued on her food. I grinned and started attacking more foods. Soon, small talks broke out, and I started talking to everyone as though there was no tomorrow.

"So, Qimin? Do you read this magazine?" Luna hold up a copy of the Quibbler. I almost spit out my drink.

"The Quibbler? Are you kidding me? I freaking love it! I've tried buying a copy of it online before, and it's freaking awesome!" I started shouting and fangirling at the same time.

"Really? Not many people can appreciate it." Luna studied me for a moment. "Would you like a copy?"

"YES!" I yelled, and many people turned their heads to stare at me. I ignored everyone, and eagerly started reading Luna's copy. "OMG! I've always wanted one! This is sooo awesome!" I ended the word awesome with a high pitch, and more people turn to stare at me. I couldn't care less.

"Qimin, we have face one leh..." Zhu zhu muttered quietly to me, rolling her eyes.

"Who cares?" I retorted back, and continued stuffing my face.

5 of us were sorted into Slytherin, and of course, non of them were pure blood. Currently, Lyn and Malfoy were having a heated 'discussion' about pure bloods.

"You shut up! So what if you are pure blood ah?"

"Mudblood! Why are you even in Slytherin?" Malfoy retored.

"Idiot, you keep your mouth shut if you can't talk to girls in a nice way!" Geogia yelled, shoving him. Many people were staring at them. This was one of those rare days when Malfoy gets yelled at.

At the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table, everyone was enjoying their food and chit-chatting. Esther and Dean Thomas were talking about some movie, which Dean had watched too. Esther suddenly giggled, and I had a sudden urge to snap a photo of her. Dilu and Cormac McLaggen were wrestling! I rolled my eyes, and joined in my table's discussions.

"So we found a cure for the Bogie hex. Basically you just..." I listened with interest to what one Ravenclaw senior was talking about. Yep, I am a nerd, though not as nerdy as having your face stuck in a book every second. I still play games and all.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and looked at the school, waiting for everyone to be quiet. I was telling Luna about my Digimon Fanfic, and was just too excited to stop. That is, until Zhu zhu nudged me and asked me to shut up.

Dumbledore started talking about the competition and the goblet of fire. I zoned out. I mean, I already know what he's going to say. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, my head lolling onto the table.

"BANG!" I jerked awake, and looked around madly.

A man with claws and scars in his face walked towards the table. I gasped, and my whole face turned white. Mad-eye, or should I say, Crouch Junior?

Jingzi must have noticed my expression. Sadly, she did not read the Harry Potter books before, so she did not know what is going to happen. "Qimin, are you ok?" She asked, nudging me.

"I don't think so..." I trailed off, and glared at 'Mad-Eye' with such a ferocity such Zhu zhu had to slap me on the shoulder to make me stop. "What?" I snarled. "I want to strangle this guy." Zhu zhu, who also did not understand Harry Potter, gave me a quizzical look.

"He's a stupid, stupid and idiotic guy who is an idiot and I really want to kill him." I snarled.

"Chill Qimin, chill..." Zhu zhu muttered.

The idiot walked onto the stage, and proceeded to drink from his flask. I was gripping my glass of pumpkin juice so hard that it shattered. "Qimin!" Rachel yelled. "I know he's a bad guy, but chill! This is dem obvious!"

"Sorry..." I mumbled. "But I want to kill him right now and then." I added as an afterthought, and Rachel groaned.

"Here..." A Ravenclaw boy offered. With a swipe of his wand, the glass repaired itself. "Thanks. Name?" I growled, not meaning to, but stupid Crouch was still making me angry.

"Qimin chill! Sorry boy, but she's not usually like this. She's facing mental problems." Zhu zhu apologized cheekily. I glared at her. If looks could kill, she would be dead by now.

"Jack. Jack Diver. Sixth Grade." He smiled genuinely, and I nodded, smiling back. "Sorry about just now." "Nah."

My attention was on Dumbledore again. "May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Only Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped. I was too busy glaring at 'Moody'. My friends at the Ravenclaw table, who had noticed my attitude towards 'Moody', did not clap either. I made a face at 'Moody'.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again, and continued his speech about the Tournament. I zoned out again, and started playing with my food. Only when Zhu zhu nudge me, did I realise that Dumbledore had finished his speech, and students were leaving the hall.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, again. "Those girls from the future, please meet me in my office. We have matters to walk about."

I gulped. That wasn't a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophecy and Start of Sch

**Chapter 3: The Prophecy and Start of School!**

I stared apprehensively at Dumbledore. He had been staring at us for 5 full minutes, trying to figure out who know what. I yawned, and looked around. Many of us were slowly falling asleep. I gave Dumbledore a bored expression. Seriously, what does he want?

"Now, before I ah... bore you with my staring, I need to convey the prophecy to all of you." Dumbledore began, and this caught our attention. My head jerked up, and I looked at Dumbledore sharply. Prophecy?

"Last month, professor Trelawney produced another great prophecy. It simple states that 32 girls are coming to our world, with the knowledge of the future. These girls will save innocent lives from being harmed, and using their knowledge, they will save the Wizarding World."

"Now I am presuming that these 32 girls mentioned in the prophecy are actually all of you. So I will put my trust in all of you, and presume that you will all do whatever is the best for the school and the world." I nodded slowly, all these are very hard to comprehend.

"Because of your...ah...grand entrance, all the students will be wondering about all of you. However, you must not tell them that you know the future, or you will be putting yourself into danger. Make up some story, say that all of you are transfer students. However, as all of you do not know how to get on the Hogwarts Express, you could only have such an...ah...entrance. Remember, no one is supposed to know of your knowledge, except yourself and I."

"Lastly, here are all your school things. Your robes are already been made for all of you. But I would need all of you to choose subjects. All of you would be in your fourth year. Would all of you, by alphabetical order, kindly come up and tell me the subjects of your choice? This way, I can make all your timetables by tonight."

There was talk everywhere. Subjects? What subjects should I take? I don't know, I haven't even learn any yet!

"If your are wondering, these are the core subjects: Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration. The other subjects that you can choose are: Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

I slowly nodded. Ok then, I already have 7 subjects that must be taken! I guess I'll just take one extra subject then.

"So Qimin, which subjects are you choosing?" Zhu zhu and Jingzi asked.

"I don't know..." I trailed off. "I mean, we already have 7 freaking compulsory subjects, and we have to start from scratch! I think I'll just take Care of Magical Creatures. One more, I think, if not I'll explode."

"Same here then." Zhu zhu said, nodding.

"So Qimin, subjects?" Yy and Claire suddenly popped up, asking.

"Wa guys! I don't want to be scared to death, k? I think I'll just take Care of Magical Creatures. You?"

"Ok then! We should probably stick together."

I beamed. This was going to be fun. I mean, it isn't everyday you can go to Hogwarts and study, right?

"Professor, is there Wi-fi here?" Tille suddenly asked. I perked up, please, please let there be Wi-fi!

Dumbledore gave a bemused expression. "I can cast a spell, if you want, but only the 32 of you will get Wi-fi. Do not tell any other teachers or students."

"Yeah!" I fist-pumped into the air.

* * *

"So girls, all ready? Very well, I'll ask the prefects for each house to lead all of you into your houses, then. Don't worry, all your textbooks are already transferred to your rooms. I wish you the best of luck." Dumbledore beamed at us, and nodded.

The Ravenclaw prefect walked in, and led the seven of us to the Ravenclaw common room. While I walked, I looked at my timetable. 8 subjects, I got a feeling I'll freak out soon. Sigh.

"So, my name is Hydra. Our common room doesn't have a password, but we have to answer questions to get in. So I suggest all of you to ensure that you have all your essential stuff, because it can be quite irritating if you need to get your stuff, but can't get in because you don't know the answer." She winked, and signaled to the door.

The door had a handsome eagle as the doorknob. The eagle suddenly opened its mouth, and asked. "A father's child, a mother's child, yet no one's son. Who am I?"

I frowned. That is so easy! "Daughter." I replied firmly.

"Clever girl. Now all of you may enter." Then the door clicked open, and I skipped in. I gasped, wow, just wow, the common room is awesome. There were rows and rows of bookshelf. No wonder Ravenclaws are muggers. The floor was covered in rich blue carpet, and the Ravenclaw's flag hung above us.

"Girls' dormitory." Hydra said, pointing to her left.

I headed up the staircase, and saw a plate labeled "Fourth years Room 2". "That would be your room. Professor Dumbledore had it arranged, and said that the seven of you will have one room to yourself. Night!" With that, Hydra waved, and walked off to her own room.

"Awesome!" I yelled, and pushed open the door. There were seven beds neatly placed in seven parts of the room. The room was huge. It didn't seem like that on the outside, but it was 3 times the size of my living room at home! Beside each bed was an empty shelf and a table. Our trunks were placed neatly beside our beds.

"This is cool..." I gasped.

In the end, I took the set in front of the window. Jingzi's set was beside mine. Ruirui took the bed at the left corner, Zhu zhu beside her. Jmin and Tling took the right corner. Rachel took the set at the back.

I flipped through all my textbooks. Wow, magic, seriously magical. "Typical Qimin, mugging at night." Zhu zhu said, sitting beside me. "Aren't you mugging too?" I replied cheekily, eyebrow raised.

After half an hour of flipping through textbooks, I decide to go to bed. "Night guys!" I yelled, flopping onto bed. "Night!" Jingzi yelled back.

* * *

_First period: Transfiguration with the Slytherins_

_Second period: Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs_

_Third period: __Charms__ with the Gryffindors_

_Lunch_

_Fourth period: Study Break_

I hurriedly stuffed my Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration textbook into my bag. Today is my first day of school, and I'm not messing anything up! Nothing!

"Guys, wake up!" I shrieked. Zhu zhu groaned.

"Qimin, what time is it?" Rachel asked halfheartedly.

"7.30." I replied promptly.

"What? Lesson starts at 8.30! Qimin, relax and chill! We are not going to be late." Ruirui replied, grumbling and sitting up.

"What? You know you guys may take 30min to dress up? And then right, maybe we will take more than 30min to eat! If we are late, we may not save the world. We may get expelled, and kicked out of school. And then if we are kicked out of school, we-"

"Silencio." Rachel murmured, and that shut me up. "Qimin chill, we are waking up."

After 15min, when everyone had dressed up, we headed down to the Great Hall. Finally, I can talk again! Bad thing is that Rachel read the Harry Potter books, and know that spell.

"Rachel, you should keep casting that spell on Qimin, then we can have a peaceful day." Jingzi winked, and I glared at her playfully. "Haha, very funny."

We sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and I began to pile my plate with food. Bacon, egg, sausage, anything that I can get on. I then began stuffing my mouth, ignoring how the others stared at me. I'm growing, it's normal for me to eat!

"So guys, how was it like yesterday?" Yy, Claire, Dilu and Lina came over to our table, asking.

"Ok? Basically, we read the textbooks for half an hour, then went to sleep." Zhu zhu replied.

Claire shook her head. "Tsk tsk, typical muggers. For us right, we started blasting music and dancing. That is, until Perce, or whatever his name is, came and scold all of us for half an hour. But after he went away, we cast a charm and continued partying."

I raised my eyebrow. Typical. "Btw, what's your timetable like?" I asked.

"First period is Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then Potions with Slytherins, then Charms with you all. Lunch, then study break!" Yy replied, sitting down.

"Oh my god! It's 8.15 already! Guys, get your butts off the chair, we are going to be late!" I looked at my watch, grabbed my bag, and prepare to rush out of the hall.

"Qimin, chill!" Lina yelled. "Our table haven't even finish eating!"

"No no no! Hurry up lah, we need to go!"

* * *

We rushed to the Transfiguration classroom, and found out that we were the first to arrive. "See Qimin! We are not late!" Zhu zhu said, exasperated.

"Fine lah, ok, lets find seats." I dumped my bag in the second row, and sat with Jingzi and Zhu zhu. Rachel and Ruirui sat on another table, while Tling and Jmin sat together. Soon, the other Ravenclaws and the Slytherins came in. Lyn sat beside Jmin, while Geogia, Mira and Yinha sat together, and Stephanie sat with Rachel and Ruirui.

Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom briskly, and a hush fell upon all of us. I grinned excitedly, this is going to be awesome! Zhu zhu kick me to make me quiet, and I became quiet eventually.

"Fourth year will be the year where you have to settle down your foundation. Fifth year is the year where you will taking your O.W. L.S. Hence, I urge all of you to pay attention to class, and do not let your attention wander off."

I did the exact thing McGonagall asked me not to, I zoned out. "Qimin, wake up!" Jingzi hissed, nudging me. I almost jumped, but luckily, McGonagall did not notice.

"Today we will be revising the spells we learned in Third year. Today we will be turning the hedgehog to a pincushion. The spell is "Ericius mutatio". Now take out your wands, and we shall begin our practice."

McGonagall began handing out hedgehogs to everyone. I looked at my cute little pet, and imagined it as a pear-shaped pincushion. "Ericius mutatio!" I yelled, randomly waving my hand in a circle. To my surprise, the hedgehog gave a shudder, and turned into a green colored pear shape cushion, just like the cushion I had imagined!

"Ericius mutatio!" Jingzi and Zhu zhu yelled beside me. Both their hedgehogs gave a shudder, and turned into pincushions too.

"Oh my god oh my god, this is my freaking first time, and I can do it! I can actually do it!" I yelled. Perhaps this had something to do with reading the Harry Potter books...

"Well done to Miss Z, Miss Zhu and Miss W. 10 points each to Ravenclaw!" McGonagall walked over to us, giving all of us a rare smile.

"Ericius mutatio!" Tling, Rachel and Lyn yelled, successfully turning their hedgehogs into pincushions.

McGonagall looked at she was going to die from over excitement. Like, suddenly, her students were able to do this spell. "Well done! 10 points apiece."

But of course, something always happen. Malfoy was getting pissed off at the fact that he can't perform the spell. "So what if they can? Merlin, it's just a spell!"

"Malfoy, why don't _you_ try doing it?" Rachel replied cooly, her voice low.

"So what, mudblood? Even if you can do the spell, it doesn't mean you are good or anything." Malfoy retorted.

"Silencio!" "Quietus!" "Petrificus Totalus!" Me, Rachel and Lyn yelled out the spells at the same time. Malfoy suddenly 'lost' his voice, his whole body went rigid, and he toppled out of the chair, falling flat on his face.

"Idiot, this is what you get." I smirked at him. It was then that Professor McGonagall noticed the commotion. But I don't care already. I mean, I've already gotten my revenge.

* * *

Words of Malfoy's 'failure' had spread around the school. I smirked, Malfoy _so_ deserved these. Care of Magical Creatures was...cough cough...nice. The skrewts blasted at us, and we all trudged back to the castle black-faced. What a nice experience. *Cough cough*

* * *

Next up was Charm with Gryffindors. As usual, I hurried everyone to class, and as normal, we were not late.

"Welcome students, to another year in Hogwarts!" Professor Flitwick started addressing and welcoming the whole class, while standing on a pile of books. He talked for 15mins, talking about the syllabus this year, how the tests are like blah blah blah.

"Today we will be learning the summoning charm. The Summoning Charm is a charm that caused an object at a distance from the caster to fly into their arms. It was one of the oldest spells known to wizarding society. The incantation is Accio. Now follow me and repeat. Accio."

"Accio." The class chorused. I grinned, so lessons are not as hard as I imagined. I had learned the Accio charm long ago (in the book), and to me, it's no big deal.

"Now this is the hand movement." Professor Flitwick said, demonstrating the hand movement. "Now class, include the hand movement while saying the charm. Try to summon the cushion to you. Lets try it, should we?"

"Accio." I murmured, and the cushion immediately flew to me. "Yes!" I grinned.

"Oh look! Miss Z of Ravenclaw have done it! Well done! 10 points to Ravenclaw!" Professor Flitwick said, and I grinned even wider.

"Accio!" Rachel, Tling, and Lyn said at the same time, and the cushions flew to them too. I realised that all of us who have read the Harry Potter books, watched the movie, or have heard of them, could perform the charms without a problem.

"Well done! 10 points each!" Professor Flitwick looked overjoyed that so many people can suddenly do the spell at such a short time.

"Come on, Zhu zhu, Jingzi!" I hopped in my seat, cheering them on.

"Accio!" And...the cushion flew to them. "Omg, yes! We're all _so_ awesome!" I high-fived them, and proceeded to summon another cushion from the box.

I got bored summoning cushions, so I looked at Neville. He was having trouble, and I wonder if I can help him later. I like Neville, yep I like him. I mean, ever since I read the books, I've always though he was the bravest among everyone.

"Looking at your boyfriend?" Jingzi teased, and my whole face turned red.

"Yala, yala, I'm looking at him."

"But seriously Qimin, why do you like that guy?" Zhu zhu asked, joining in our conversation.

"He's cute, he's hot, he's handsome. Cannot meh?" I retorted, "But seriously, should I ask him if he wants to go to the library with me later?"

Zhu zhu snorted, and almost fell out of her chair. "You mean go on a date to the library!" She almost yelled.

"Shut up Zhu zhu! No need to yell so loud!" I said, and looked at Neville again.

"Seriously, Qimin, just go and say 'I love you', then watch his reaction." Jingzi said cheekily.

"Ya, and then go hospital cause people think I'm crazy. But really, guys, after lunch is our study break, you all want to go library and study together?"

"Ok!" Zhu zhu and Jingzi said, and I grinned. Hehe, maybe I can 'bump' into Neville, and ask him if he want to go library with me. I grinned again, and gave a lovesick smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Study 'Dating' Break

**Chapter 4: Study 'Dating' Break**

A bell sounded, signaling the end of the class. Professor McGonagall dismissed us, and everyone hurriedly packed their bags, wanting to be the first to get lunch. I could already see Claire, Xiaxue, Fait and Tiny rushing out of the class. Yy looked at them, shaking her head.

"Boo!" I yelled into her ear. "Want to go library later?" I asked her, Jingzi nodding beside me. "Ok!" Yy replied, and I grinned. More people to join my dating party. Zhu zhu will likely bring Chloe and Ruirui, so there's at least 6 people now. Great!

Just then, Neville brushed past me, accidentally tripped over a chair leg, and promptly dropped all his books onto my foot.

"Ow!" I yelled, but secretly, I was super excited and screaming inside. This is really fate! I can finally get to know him!

"I'm...I'm s...so...sorry!" Neville yelped, and started picking up his books, his head hanging down.

"No problem!" I instantly replied cheerfully, though maybe a bit too cheerfully. Jingzi, Dilu (who had joined us), Lina, Esther (who both had also joined us) and Yy all gave me knowing looks. I ignored them, and started helping Neville pick up his notes, which were kind of scattered all around.

"There!" I yelled, handing him back the notes I had picked up. "Tha...Thanks!" He replied and gave me a tentative smile.

"Welcome! Hey Neville, I was wondering if you would like to come with us to the library later to study together? Cause the more people there are, the better!" I beamed and said, trying my best not to blush.

"Su...sure. I have a study period later too. Thanks." He replied, blushing.

"Yesh! That's settled down! See you later!" I fist pumped into the air, waved at him, and practically jumped out of the classroom with my friends.

"Wait... Are you going to lunch too?" He asked, catching up with us.

"Yep!" I replied, and I could hear my friends snickering behind me. I made a mental note to slap them later.

"Mind if I...I...walk with you there?" He asked, blushing. "Just as friends, of course."

"OK!" I gave him my OK Sign. I was practically bouncing as we walked. Don't get me wrong, I'm hyper, but when your crush ask you out, that's a different thing.

"So... What do you like?" I asked, trying to struck up a conversation.

"Nothing much actually. I guess planting? I like plants..." He replied dully. "What about you?"

"Talking! And writing Fanfics, drawing, singing, dancing, reading. I dunno, I guess I like doing everything. But I guess I prefer talking to everything." I winked, and he smiled back.

I find that talking to Neville was quite easy. Once you talk to him, you'll realize he's quite open too. He begin talking about the different type of plants in Herbology, and I listened with interest. One con though, by the sound of it, Herbology needs a lot of memorizing, and knowing a lot of plants. I think I'm gonna fail that, my memory's horrible.

"But how do you memorize all that?" I asked, astonished. I thought Neville had a bad memory?

"I dunno. It just comes naturally. That's why I like Herbology." He shrugged, and we continued talking.

Too soon, we had reached the Great Hall. "Bye! See you guys later!" I waved, and proceeded to walk to the Ravenclaw table with Jingzi.

"Qimin, you know we can try to sit in Gryffindor. No one will notice it actually." Jingzi whispered to me.

I grinned. "Nice idea." With that, we sneaked to the Gryffindor table. I saw Rachel sitting there. Well, guess we are not the only one breaking rules!

"Boo!" I yelled into Yy's ear, making her jump.

"What?! Since when did you guys come here?" She asked, her mouth full of noodles.

"Since just now. We decide to sit there loh. Come on, make space for us." Lina and Yy moved to the side, and me and Jingzi managed to squeeze in.

I looked around. Esther was talking to Dean Thomas. "Since when was Esther and Dean together?" I asked Lina.

"Since yesterday. They keep talking to each other. Ha, Qimin, I know what you are thinking. They are a cute couple though." I grinned and nodded.

"Hi." I looked up, to see Hermione waving at me. Oops, I didn't even notice she was sitting right in front of me. Grrrr... I should pay more attention to my surroundings next time.

"Hallo! My name's Qimin, so HI!" I replied, waving my hand at her. Lina rolled her eyes at my hyperness.

"Hermione. Are you that Ravenclaw girl?" She asked politely.

"Yep." I nodded, I wonder where this is going.

"Nice to meet you then! I heard that you like books too. Want to go to the library later?" She asked.

"Sure!" I beamed, making friends was awesome.

"This is Harry and this is Ron-"

"The eater." I finished for her jokingly.

She laughed at my joke. "Merlin, you are totally right!"

* * *

"McGonagall want us to write a summary about today's spell. Man, this is just like our Drama Journal." Zhu zhu said, groaning.

"What?! Got this homework? I didn't even know!" I yelled.

"Chill Qimin. Except for that, we got nothing else liao. Be happy." Jingzi said.

"Yalo, you know we have, like, 4 freaking pages of work from Snape?" Claire complained. "Qimin, is he a good or bad guy? If he's a bad guy, I'm gonna punch him in the face next time."

"He's a good guy lah, Claire, chill..." I murmured, starting on my 'summary'.

_To transfigure a hedgehog into a pincushion, we must mutter the correct spell and use the correct wand movement. The incantation is "Ericius mutatio", and the wand movement is an upward flick in a clockwise circle. To perform the transfiguration, imagine the hedgehog as a pincushion and cast the spell._

"Done!" I yelled.

"Really? Come, Qimin, let me copy." Zhu zhu said, dragging my paper towards her.

"Wait, isn't the first and last sentence rubbish?" Zhu zhu asked.

"Gee thanks, Zhu zhu, yep they are rubbish. But if I just wrote one sentence, I don't the teacher's going to accept it, right?" Zhu zhu nodded, and continued writing her own summary.

"Hi." I jumped a mile up into the air, and almost fell off my seat.

"Oh hi Neville!" I managed to turn around, and smiled with my glasses lopsided.

"Sorry for scaring you! Mind if I sit here?" He asked politely, and I shook my head.

"Wow Qimin, don't remember you saying your boyfriend's coming." Yy said mischievously.

"Boyfriend my foot! I'm just inviting him over to study!" I yelled, red in the face. Yy only shrugged.

"Hi Esther." I turned, to see Dean waving at Esther. Esther immediately waved back, and Dean proceeded to sit beside her.

"See, _that _is called boyfriend and girlfriend." I said, and Esther looked like she want to punch me.

"Hi everyone!" I turned around _again_, to see Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at us. "Mind if we join you?" Zhu zhu shook her head at Harry. I smirked, I know she like Harry.

"Seriously, is this turning into a guy party or something?" Claire yelled. "First Neville, then Dean, now Harry and Ron. You guys are really fast. Only first day of school, and half of you have boyfriends already. We must hurry before all the good guys are taken."

The boys, me, Esther and Zhu zhu all turned red.

"Ok guys, HOMEWORK!" I screamed.

"Shhhhh..." Mdm Pince, holding a feather duster, walked towards us.

"Sorry teacher!" Yy apologized, and we managed to 'chase' Pince away.

"Heard that Qimin? Shhhhhhhh..." Lina, Jingzi, Yy, Claire and Dilu said at the same time.

"Fine lah fine lah." I grumbled, and proceeded to read my Charms textbook.


	5. Chapter 5: The Unforgivable Curses

**Chapter 5: The Unforgivable Curses**

*MUCKS* I love you guys for reviewing! :D Now, on with the story!

Oh, and one more thing, I went to ask Zhu zhu yesterday if she know HP, and she's actually a crazy fangirl like me (or a hardcore fangirl). So...from this chapter onwards, we'll take it that Zhu zhu knows the future too! Hope this small change wouldn't change much! :)

Thanks! :DDD

* * *

"Stupid! Lesson with the idiotic Crouch! Why?!" I yelled in Zhu zhu's face.

"How do I know? You think I want Crouch meh? I want to punch him in the face lah!" Zhu zhu replied, glaring at her timetable.

"Guys, please explain, who the hell is Crouch?" Jingzi asked, looking at the two of us.

"Jingzi, take it this way. Crouch is a very idiotic guy who is kind of taking over Moody's body, and is trying to kill Harry. He. Is. An. Idiot." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Qimin, chill. Lets think of a way to outwit him. Don't jus stand there and yell at people, that wouldn't change anything." Rachel said, getting up from her bed. Tling nodded beside her.

"I know, but how?" I asked.

"Well... I guess each of us can kind of stick to one person, and prevent Crouch from hurting that person. Since 1/3 of us know the books, or have heard of it, we can kind of already protect all the main characters. I think we should just stick to our 'partner', and just make sure that Crouch do not hurt them." Zhu zhu said slowly, and I nodded. Awesome!

"One thing, whoever sticking to Harry must let Crouch hurt him. Sorry, but if not, that'll change the whole series." I added, and everyone in the room nodded.

"I'll take Neville." I winked cheekily.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Um... Any suggestions for me?"

"George Weasley? He's quite funny..." Tling suggested, and Rachel nodded. "Ok, I'll take Percy Jackson!" Tling declared.

"What?! As in the Percy, that Percy, the demigod?" I yelled.

"No lah! How will he randomly appear in HP world? He's just a guy I met yesterday. And anyway, I like Percy, so I just take him lah..." Tling replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Harry, is it ok?" Zhu zhu asked. "No lah, Zhu zhu, just remember to have fun with lover boy!" I winked. Zhu zhu rolled her eyes at me.

"Jingzi, you want to take Oliver Wood? Quite handsome boy ah!" I asked her.

"Oliver graduate already, how to take?" Zhu zhu asked, looking at me.

"Well, in case he comes back and watch the match mah..." I replied, "Nothing's impossible!" Jmin then decided to take Seamus, and Ruirui Voldemort. (Don't gasp, we need someone on the enemy's side, ok!)

"Done! Now we just need to tell the others, and let them get someone to stick to!" I said loudly, or more like screamed loudly. "Ok, Qimin, chill!"

"Omg, this is going to be soo fun! It's just like going to be that time when I stalk those visiting boys with my senior." I grinned sheepishly. "Ok, guys! Time for lessons! Today nothing important, just lessons here and there. But during Defence Against the Dark Arts , be careful, especially Crouch." I murmured darkly.

"Qimin, it's you who have to be careful. Don't have an outburst or something later." Jmin said, staring pointedly at me.

"No promises!"

* * *

I hurried into the classroom. Upon seeing that Neville was still seating alone, me and Jingzi went towards him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jmin approaching Seamus. Esther had already seated herself next to Dean, Tling with Percy. I saw Zhu zhu trying to sit next to Harry, but Hermione and Ron had already taken their seats beside him. She gave up, and went to sit behind him with Ruirui.

"Hi Neville! Mind if me and Jingzi sit here?" I beamed, and asked him.

"Ar... Oh! No problem!" He replied, smiling at me.

"Thanks!" I slide into the seat next to him, and Jingzi sat beside me.

"Qimin, if you two start kissing, tell me first ah." Jingzi said cheekily, and very loudly. I glared at her.

"Ur...what?" Neville asked.

"Nothing happened!" I squeaked.

Just then, 'Moody' walked in, and an unnatural hush fell upon the whole class. I looked at Dapne, Xia xue and Claire. I was sure that with them, there would be some racket later. I grinned, uh uh 'Moody', with us here, you might be facing a bit of trouble!

'Moody' started talking to Ron about his family. "Book." I murmured to Jingzi.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions? When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" 'Moody' started asking.

"Movie." I whispered to Jingzi.

Hermione, as expected, replied, "Three, sir."

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will..."

"Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. The Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared..." 'Moody' then turned to the blackboard. I saw Tling throw a warning look at Jmin, and she nodded.

Too late, Seamus had ducked under his desk, and 'Moody' had noticed. "You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnegan!" He yelled, and I rolled my eyes.

"And Miss Z, stop rolling your eyes." I glared at him, and rolled my eyes again.

"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" 'Moody' asked. I exchanged a glance with Zhu zhu, before both of us put our hands up.

'Moody', as expected, pointed at Ron. "Er... My dad told me about one...is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Book." I whispered to Jingzi. Neville was starting to wonder what I was whispering about.

'Moody' opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large, black spiders were scuttling around inside it. "Imperio!" the spider started dancing and all that stuff. I gave it a look of distaste, I wonder if I can just curse 'Moody' now.

"Qimin, chill." Jingzi, noticing me glare at 'Moody', said.

Everyone started laughing, except for us (the class 202 people). We had all fixed our eyes on 'Moody', and glared at him pointedly. The rest of us must have known 'Moody' is a fake already. I gritted my teeth. Neville, noticing my strange expression, looked at me, puzzled.

"Nothing." I smiled back.

"Think it's funny, do you? You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter died down.

"Oh yes I would think it's funny, super funny." I heard Xiaxue say in a carrying whisper. 'Moody' chose to ignore her.

'Moody' started talking about this curse, and I zoned out. I'm scared about Neville's reaction later, what should I do then? "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" 'Moody' yelled, and I jumped, not expecting it. Shit, next time I should pay more attention to my surroundings.

'Moody' picked up another jar, and asked for the second curse. Arissa, who was seating behind me, kicked my chair. Zhu zhu also shared a glance with me. Ok, chill guys, I know! I thought.

"Yes?" 'Moody' asked Neville, who was looking surprised at his own daring.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse..." Neville said in a small but distinct voice. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Your name's Longbottom?" 'Moody' asked, and seeing Neville nod, made no further enquiries. I squeezed Neville's shoulder lightly, and he gave a tiny smile at me. I looked at 'Moody', who was making the spider swell.

'Moody' raised his wand, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

The spider started to jerk violently. Neville started to squirm in his seat, his expression turning to one of horror. The spider would have been screaming if it had a voice. Neville began to look like he was watching some kind of gruesome horror movie. I looked worriedly at him. The spider began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. Arissa kicked my chair again, and I made my decision. I don't freaking care about anyone's reaction now.

I jumped out of my seat, and pointed my wand at the blackboard. Before anyone could react, I yelled "Stupefy!" and the spell hit the blackboard, causing 'Moody' to lift the spell from the spider.

"Stop what the freaking hell you are doing!" I yelled into his face. I seriously don't care about what the other students are thinking about me now. All I care is that I seriously hate this man in front of me. He's going to hurt and cause the death of Cedric. Can I just kill him now?

"Miss Z, please calm down. You might be uncomfortable with seeing the curse performed, but no need to react that harshly. As I said, it was for your own good, for you to have an experience in the world out there." 'Moody' glared at me, and spoke up, his voice rough, but there was now a touch of danger to it.

Jingzi must have noticed, and tugged at me, asking me to sit down. But I don't care now, I'm just going to debate with his guy. I don't care if he's a mad murderer.

"Miss Z, _sit down_."

I was about to sit down, when Arissa got up. "I side with Qimin. You have no right to perform these curses on any creature! And she HAS the right to stop you!" 'Moody' looked livid now.

"_Professor_, I don't care if you are an Auror, you can't just perform these curses. It's you who's supposed to be punished!" Zhu zhu and Tling stood up, yelling at him.

Everyone in 202 had stood up now, and all of us were glaring at 'Moody'. He looked like he's going to explode. "Those standing up, detention tonight." His mask had kind of dropped off, his voice was silky and laced with danger. I glared at him, WHATEVER.

"Oh, and by the way, we know something." Dapne added quietly, but loud enough for 'Moody' to hear. He looked panicked for a second, but quickly recovered. "Detention." He growled. "And now on with the class."

Neville looked like he just got slapped or something. I looked at him, not knowing what to do. I ignored what 'Moody' was talking about, and tried to talk to Neville. But apparently, he was still too traumatized.

There was a flash of green light, and the third spider died. Harry was now looking like a ghost. I sent a glance at Zhu zhu, who was looking at Harry.

We spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang, but when 'Moody' dismissed us, everyone started talking at once. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Neville.

"Jingzi, go first. Something's going to happen." She nodded, and joined Dilu, Yy and Lina.

"Neville?" I asked gently.

"Oh hello Qimin!" His voice was unnaturally hight. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm... I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Are you ok?" I asked, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I got you into trouble just now, there was actually no need for that. I was fine. Very interesting dinner, I mean lesson, what's for eating?" Neville gabbled.

I snorted. "Fine my foot. Your whole face is white. Seriously, want to talk to me? I know what is happening."

Neville's eyes widened. "How...how do you...you..." He spluttered, looking anywhere but me.

"Chill, don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone. I know...because...um... I visited St Mungo's long time ago, and saw your parents. Apparently I kind of figured everything out? I'm sorry though, for your um...privacy." Wow, talking to Neville make me stutter, which I normally don't.

"Oh!" He squeaked, and looked at his shoes. Just then, I heard 'Moody' walking towards us. I braced myself. I'm going to talk to Neville, not HIM. I'll die than let him hurt Neville, man.

"It's all right, laddie. Why don't you come up to my office? Come on...we can have a cup of tea..."

"Actually, _professor_, we need to go for Dinner. After that, we have a very important meeting. So sorry, _professor_, but I guess he can't go with you." I snarled, pulling Neville away from 'Moody'.

I dragged Neville away from 'Moody', not caring what was 'Moody's reaction. I found an empty classroom, and led him in. Neville sat down on an empty seat, quietly. I crossed my arms, and looked at him.

"Um...maybe I should go if you feel I'm interrupting your privacy. So ya, see you." I was going to go out of the classroom, when Neville whispered "No, stay, please?"

I turned around, and sat beside Neville. His eyes were starting to water. "My parents were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix, and they were never the same again. They were sent to live in St Mungo's for the rest of their life. Every time I see them, they wouldn't recognise anything. They forgot about everything. So I only have my grandma now. And my family is really broken. I have parents, yet they can't recognise me or anything."

Neville was starting to cry softly now. I put my hand on his shoulder, and let him continue.

"So that was the reason why I hate to see that curse. Have you seen how the spider twitched? That was be exactly how my parents were like when the curse was put on them. I can't... I can't... I don't believe that they were tortured! How can...how can anyone do this?"

He took a sweet wrapper from his pocket. "Every time I visit St Mungo's, my mum would give me this. I can decorate my whole room with this now." He smiled sadly, and tears continued falling down his face. I looked at him, I can't imagine life without my parents. How did Neville do it?

Neville continued crying softly, until he stopped. I squeezed his shoulder, and smiled. He tentatively smiled back.

"Dinner?" I asked softly.

"I don't feel like eating. I think... I think I'll go back and sleep." He replied quietly, and we both got up.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"Nah. Just...just don't be so emo, k? Cheer up, that's not the end of the world! Think of it on the bright side. You've got so many friends, you're good, your parents ARE proud of you! So why are you sad?" I beamed at him.

He blushed. "Thanks again..."

"No problem." I smiled.

* * *

I'm not that good with sappy stuff. I hope this is ok? :P Anyone, my Mid year Exam is next week, can't update for a while! But do stay tuned! :)


End file.
